Rum Running
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: 1929 Chicago, sin and smuggled liquor rules the streets. The Freeman brothers are local heroes at Caesar's under ground night club. Huey finds running from the cops is not as hard as getting a sweet crooner to fall for him. esp since she hates liquor HXJ
1. Love Really May Be A Crime

1929, Chicago. The streets are littered with the scent of smuggled alcohol, sin and jazz. It aint safe to walk around without a gun in your trousers. One thing that was certain, it was bad to be black but it was good to be a smuggler. Luckily for Huey P. Freeman, he was both.

Shoving a toothpick into his mouth, he leaned against a light post, keeping his coat wrapped around him warmly. Taking out the silver pocket watch, he clicked his teeth when he saw how late his brother was.

"Ten minutes,"

His eyes popped open when he heard the sounds of wheels screeching against the slippery road as it made a sharp turn a few blocks away. Lights flashed through the black and not a minute later, a rickety car came screeching to a hault just infront of Huey's feet. He shoved the watch back into his pocket and flicked away his tooth pick, climbing into the car. Riley scooted over to the passenger side and let Huey take the wheel.

"What took you so damn long?" He asked, putting his foot on the gas. Riley pulled out his new gun and loaded it quickly.

"Just drive," Riley told him. As if on cue, sirens were forming in the distance, making Huey curse again.

"You let the cops know!?"

"Aye! Aint ma' fault som'bodeh snitched!" Riley snapped, looking the rearview mirror to see if the police were getting closer, "Lose em,"

Huey smacked his lips and pulled a sharp turn that nearly tossed the car on two wheels, Riley leaned half of his body out of the vehicle and fired rapidly at the police cars. The sirens making great targets to see in the dark night.

The items in the backseat rattled and clanged as the car was floored and going as fast as it could. Huey took every turn he could, trying to shake the police officers off of their tale.

"So who snitched?"

Riley popped another cap and loaded quickly, tucking his head to avoid getting a piercing in his forehead, "Frankie. But dun' worry. I took care 'a em,"

Huey cursed again and took another turn, the wheels skidding on the thin layer of water making the car take control for a moment. When it fell back on the other two wheels, they shook. Riley's body was flown back into the car, his back slamming against Huey's shoulder. Huey shoved him off, sending him almost flying out of the car. Riley grabbed onto the side mirror with one hand, his other grabbing the back of his fedora to keep it from flying off his head. His feet latching onto the edge of the seat and the rest of his body hovering to dangle out of the car.

Two more clips were sent flying his way. He some how managed to not get hit and fired three shots out of his own gun. Two collided with one of the police cars, the tire exploded and sent the black and white vehicle to go hydroplaning into another car. The two went off the road, making Riley smirk and slam his body back into the safety of his own car.

"Dag! Did you SEE that!?" He cackled, "Woo! Talk bout-"

"Take care of the other one for you start bragging," Huey told him, tossing him a new revolver from his coat pocket. Riley snatched it in mid air and nearly jumped out of the car again, firing all six shots at once.

A bullet shattered the windshield and must have collided with the driver because the car started swaying violently until it flew off the road and smacked into a light post.

"Fuck yeah! That's how tha Freeman Brothah's do!" Riley roared, slamming his body back into his seat. Huey smirked and bumped fists with his brother in agreement.

oOOOOOooOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO

They parked in the back of Caesar's, a quaint cafe that they worked at. Huey and the owner had been good friends since they were kids and went to work for his family's establishment when the Caesar's father died.

THe thing was, there was a secret tunnel behind the freezer that lead to the swinging-est night club in all of the country. They were doin it big on account of the new laws against liquor.

Huey and Riley were Caesar's get em guys. They smuggled the alcohol better than any other mob boss at the time. They did their job good. Real good.

Riley banged on the back door twice and walked back over to the back of the car to help his brother unload the crates. The door to the cafe flew open and out walked a very worried Caesar, he marched over to the Freemans with a sick look on his face.

"I heard sirens and gun shots! Everything okay?" He wanted to know, making his way to the back of the car to survey the damages, "Damn! The bumper nearly tore off!"

"We're okay, too, Buddy," Huey muttered sarcastically as he placed down a crate. Caesar smacked his teeth.

"Please," He rolled his eyes, "I know you're okay. You're always okay,"

Caesar whistled loudly, earning the response of two older white males to walk outside and take the crates inside the building. Caesar patted both Huey and Riley on the back and ushered them inside.

"How about a couple for the road? My treat,"

"Mighty neighborly o' yah," Riley smirked.

oOoOOOoOOOoOOooOO

Walking into the club, Riley and Huey both took off their hats and coats in unison, pulling the coats over their arms. No doubt the boys had class. It was just something that came naturally on account of being raised the way they were. They followed Caesar inside and over to the bar where they were both treated to a shot of whiskey.

Riley streched his arm quickly and downed his shot, gasping out afterwards and wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. He loosened his tie and snapped his suspenders as he took a wide step away, patting his brothers back.

"I'm gona... do some shoppin'," He smirked and waltzed over to a group of young women who were very happy to see him, "Evenin' ladies,"

"Evening, Mr. Freeman!" They all said together, giving him room to come squeeze at the center of their booth. Huey rolled his eyes but couldn't hold back the smirk that played on his lips. The brothers were quite popular at the place. Riley loved it. To Huey, it was just a job.

Sure, women would offer up more than just their time to him, but Huey usually turned them down. He wasn't really in it for the perks. This was often misunderstood and made him the focus of taunting from both Caesar _and _Riley. Huey watched his brother as he _shmoozed _the skantally-clad women he was surrounded by. He had one at his right, leaning into him, her knee hiked up on his upper leg and her hand fluttered on his chest, fiddling with his tie. There was another at his right nibbling his ear seductively. The rest were crammed into the rest of the booth, all giggling and each getting _something _from the make-shift player.

Suddenly, the lights went dim and smoother music started to play. The entire room turned to look at the stage were the curtain slowly pulled away. There sat a single white piano along with a drum set, a saxaphone and trumpet. Out walked a young woman in a cocktail dress and heals. She stood before the long necked microphone and leaned into the pole.

"OooOOoh, Yeah...," She sang, initiating the rest of the band to pick up and start moving faster, "Chicago,"

The saxaphone took off along with the drums, taking the music to a fast and very upbeat-in your face motion.

"If love is a crime, baby,

I'll do my time

whether,

It's wrong or right

you can sentance me to liife,"

Huey's eyes shot up from his glass and over to the young woman belting out the most amazing voise he had ever heard. She was gorgeous to boot.

"Some might say I'm guilty of love in the first degree,

If a jury wants to lock me up and throw away the key,

There's no greater punishment than what I face inside,

Don't tamper with the evidence cos'

there's nothin ta hide!"

He stood there, his mouth agape at her. She was amazing. He watched as she waved her round hips to the beat and raised her arms for inphasis for parts of the song. She would snap her head back and touch her stomach. Damn, she looked good.

She wasn't black, but there was no way a white girl was singing like _that_. She was hitting notes that would send urges inside of Huey he didn't think possible. He swallowed down another hard shot and stared in awe of her. He took several steps closer to the stage and took a seat at a vacant table, placing his hat flat on the top. She was amazing.

Purely and simply amazing.

"Woo! Chicago!" She bellowed, the piano twinkling to an end.

The lights came back on as the room erupted into applauds. The woman smiled, blew a few kisses and stood there as the curtain closed over her. Huey didn't move. He didn't clap. He just sat there, in pure shock.

He was awaken from his dirty thoughts by Caesar pulling up the chair across from him and grining at him.

"I gotta tell ya, this new whiskey yall got is MUCH better than that other stuff we got," He told him, "The boys' are tryn ta copy the recipe now-"

"Who was she?" Huey asked seriously.

"Who?"

"The woman on stage," Huey explained, "WHo was she?"

Caesar gave him a coy grin, "Ohhh... You like her, eh?"

Huey just glowered.

"Her name is Jazmine Dubois. Classy lady," Caesar explained, "She doesn't drink but she sings here sometimes. A real crowd pleaser,"

"Why haven't I ever seen her here before?"

"You always leave as soon as you walk in," Caesar shrugged, giving him a casual look that soon turned into a wicked grin, "Want me to introduce ya?"

oOoOOooOOoOooooOOOOOoO

_Knock knock_

"It's open," Jazmine called as she took out her earrings and placed them in a dish at her vanity mirror. The door pulled open, revealing Michael Caesar in his black trousers, blue suspenders and black tie. Jazmine smiled, rising to her feet and giving him a hug.

"You were great tonight, doll," He chuckled, handing her the wod of money he owed her. She giggled and slipped it on her vanity top.

"To what do I owe the visit?" She asked with a sweet smile. Caesar stepped to the side, showing off the firm looking smuggler behind him.

"I'd like to introduce you to my closest and dearest friend, Huey Freeman,"

Her eyes popped open. She had heard that both of the Freeman brothers were quite the lookers butt his man was down right sexy in ever sense of the word. His hair was so unusual for the time, but only made him look even more interesting. His cold look almost chilled her but the fact that he was a smuggler, and was often praised for it disturbed and almost disgusted her.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Freeman," She said coldly and shifted her weight to her other leg. She was still clad in her evening gown. It was basically a Jessica Rabbit dress without the purple gloves. She had several bracellettes cluttered at her wrists and a choker around her neck. Her black heals weren't on her feet any longer, making her look more relaxed.

Huey just nodded at her, earning a sharp look from Caesar. Jazmine tucked a curl behind her ear and cleared her throat, "Caesar, I'm very tired. I think I'm gonna get dressed and go home now, okay?"

"Uh... sure. Mr. Freeman and I got lotsa business we gotsta take care of. You'll come in tomorrow night, right?"

"Of course,"

"Great," Caesar grinned, kissing her on the back of her hand and ushering both him and Huey out of the dressing room. Once the door was closed tightly, Huey recieved a very hard smack on the back of the head from his best friend, "What the hell is wrong with you? You didn't say anything,"

Huey just shoved his hands in his pockets and fiddled with the watch inside his left pocket, "Get off my back! I didn't know what to say! That was an akward introduction, anyway,"

Caesar huffed and followed him down the hall, "So... Riley tells me Frankie snitched. I'm guessing he meant we'll need someone to hide a body?"

"Yeah," Huey shrugged, "We can get another Frankie before the next run, huh?"

oOOoOooOOoOOooOOooOOoOooOOoOOooOOooOOoOooOOoOOooOOooOOoOooOOoOOooOOooOOoOooOOoOOooOOooOOo

Another weird AU... well. I'm having fun with it goes off to draw Huey and Riley as 1940s gangsters


	2. Funny Honey

Before you read, i'd like to give a big thank you to DarkPhoenixSaga for correcting my dates cos' i did NO research before starting this XD

thanks doll.

Anyone else who notices an error PLEASE inform me so i can fix it!

thanks needs to stop listening to Chicago soundtrack

oOoOOoOOoooOOOoOOOoOOooOOooOoOOoOOoooOOOoOOOoOOooOOooOoOOoOOoooOOOoOOOoOOo

Huey grumbled as Riley came out of the bedroom. He was shirtless and had his suspenders laying at his hips. He pulled at the seam of his pants proudly and strutted like a rooster over to the living room and took a seat by Huey.

Huey grumbled yet again when he watched his brother take out a cigarette and took a long drag on it.

"Those are gonna kill ya, ya know?" Huey muttered.

Riley rolled his eyes, "Boy, havnt ya heard? It says they good fo ya health,"

"That just doesn't make sense, Riley," Huey snapped quickly, turning the page of his book, "I mean, how can inhaling burning plants be _healthy_?"

"Shut up," Riley barked back, "It just _is_. Now, lemmie be,"

Suddenly the bedroom door creaked open and out wobbled one of the girls from the club. She looked completely worn out but she managed to give Riley a good bye cheek kiss and fluff her hair before leaving the apartment.

Before Huey could say anything, two more young women left the bedroom. Both leaving in nearly the same fasion as the one before. Exhausted and dazed.

Huey waited for the front door to shut before he looked at his younger brother in shock. Riley was sprawled on the couch, his foot propped up on the coffee table and his head leaned slightly on the couch back. He looked satisfied but not nearly worn out or tired. How the hell did he...

"You _know _that's impressive," He told him with a wicked grin. Huey couldn't argue. It _was _impressive... but not admirable.

"You should be asshamed," Huey muttered, rising to his feet and heading for his own bedroom. He stopped to peak into his brothers room, just to make sure he didn't have another girl in there. The notches on his bed post were really starting to add up. Damn.

"Night,"

"Night!"

oOOoOOooOOoOOoO

The next day Huey paid a quick visit to Caesar's. He pulled up a seat at the cafe and gave his friend a slip of paper.

"What's this?"

"We got problems, Ceeze,"

Caesar took the slip of paper and read over it quickly. His eyes widened and shot a look back to his friend who just nodded solemnly.

"Where'd you get this?"

Huey leaned back in his booth, "My car wind shield when I woke up this morning,"

"But..."

"I know,"

The door opened pleasently and in stepped a very sweet looking Jazmine Dubois. She was dressed modestly in a dark grey trench coat that was buttoned up all the way, save the top two at her neck. You could see evidence of a pink pok-a-dot skirt that strayed out of the edge of the coat. A pink burret on her head and dark grey boots finished off her look.

She swung her pink purse over her shoulder and snapped off a glove.

"Morning," She said but as soon as she noticed the serious gazes of the two men before her, she gulped and tucked her white gloves into her purse, "Something... wrong?"

"Yeah," Caesar said, putting down a coffee mug and filling it up with some old liquor he had hiding in the floor boards, "You... may really want to think about having a drink,"

Jazmine sat down next to Huey and accepted the mug in her hands, holding it in her hands but not drinking it. Her big green eyes staring up at Caesar with worry and fear.

"They found ya," Caesar said grimmly, tossing the now folded up paper at her. She blinked and unfolded it gently. Reading the contents made her face go pale.

What You're Doing Is Against The Law. We Want In On It. Send Half Of Your Merchandise A Day To The Library On 6th Street Every Time You Get A Shipment. If You Don't You'd Better Tell Your Little Singer To Watch Her Back. We Know Where She Lives And Don't Have Trouble Roughing Up A Girl. Tell The Cops And We'll Expose You. Good Day.

"This... This is okay though, right?" She asked weakly, "I...I mean... you're gonna do what they say, right?"

Huey and Caesar peered at eachother through the corners of their eyes as if trying to figure out which one of them was about to burst her bubble. Caesar cleared his throat and found a great interest in wiping down the bar top.

"Right?" She asked desperately.

"Miss. Dubois," Huey said, tapping the tip of his hat so it leaned up, giving him a better view of the young woman, "Do you know how much business we'd lose if we did that? We can hardly make ends meet as it is,"

"But... but what about me?" She asked breathlessly, "I mean... they're coming after me!"

"Don't worry," Caesar said with a smile, "We'll get ya the best kind of protection we can,"

"Right," Huey nodded confidently.

"The best?"

"Someone who will letya stay at their place and _never _let you out of their sight," Caesar explained, slapping the towel over his shoulder and leaning his elbow on the bar gentlemanly, "Someone smart and dangerous. A guy who no one would even dare to mess with,"

"Who?" Jazmine asked urgently. Huey was too also curious where they would find such a high credited man, but he just assumed Caesar was just building whoever the guy was to make her feel better.

"Huey,"

Jazmine and Huey both snapped their heads back, "What!?"

"C'mon, Huey! No one will go lookn' for her at your place," Caesar urged, "And Jazmine, it wont JUST be Huey protecting you, his brother is almost just as good a shot,"

Jazmine fidgeted in her chair. She had heard some rather unsavory information about the Freeman brothers. Just thinking about the rumors made her twitchy hand clutch the mug and downed a fast sip of her alcohol. Her nose wrinkled at the foul and harsh taste. She then looked up at Huey and gulped it down.

"So... I should I pack my stuff?"

oOoOooOOoOOoooOOOOoOooOOooOooOooOooOOOOOoOOo

"What the hell, man!" Riley barked as he watched Huey bring in three large suitcases, "That chassis from the club comin ta live up in here!?"

"Riley, she was threatened in a letter. It's a good idea, actually," Huey sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets, surveying the rather small apartment, "Gonna be tight in here..."

Riley had his arms folded over his chest stubbornly.

"Looks like we'll have to share a room and let her have the other one," Huey shrugged. Riley didn't seem to like that idea.

"Nu uh! I need ma space! That bitch can sleep on the couch!"

Huey heaved a sigh. Come to think of it, having her sleep on Riley's bed wouldn't be a good idea. Who knew what kind of nasties he had from all the crazy sex he always had. Maybe she should sleep on the couch.

His eyes drifted down to all the suit cases at his feet. They were filled with clothes and make up and... girl stuff. Fearing a constant and horrible mess in his living room he mentally decided that she could have his own room and he could sleep on the couch. Suddenly, as if on cue, the sound of clicking heals came closer and in wondered a very worried looking Jazmine.

She scanned the home with her eyes quickly. Tiny kitchen with a fridge and an oven that looked like it was hardly ever used. A small table drifting between the living room and kitchen. Microscopic living room and three doors. She assumed two were to bedrooms and the other was a bathroom.

It puzzled her. These boys made so much money yet they chose to live in such a... mediocre place. It wasn't trashy or anything... but it just didn't make sense.

"Miss. Dubois, you'll be staying in my room during your stay,"

Riley snickered and she blushed, "I... I mean do you think... is that such a... good idea? I mean...,"

Huey cocked an eyebrow, "I'll be on the couch,"

Color came back to her face and she seemd to deflate, "Oh! We-well... Thank you. But I'd hate to kick you out of a bed,"

"Don't worry about it," Huey shrugged and walked into his own room with her bags. She followed delicately, glancing at Riley quickly and then stepping into the tidy man's room.

It was a generic room. Nothing special. There was a single bed, a chest of drawers, a closet, a table with a folding chair in the corner and a trunk at the foot of the bed. A single window sat at the left side of the bed.

"Make yourself at home," Huey said, placing down her bags, "You can unpack your stuff in that trunk there,"

She forced a smile knealing on her knees and opening up a suitcase near the trunk, "Thank you, again, Mr. Freeman,"

"Don't mention it," Huey said, "I doubt this will last, though. Caesar has some of the boys out lookin for whoever wrote that stupid letter,"

"What will they do when they find em?" She wanted to know.

Huey shrugged, placing a toothpick in his mouth, "Knock em off,"

She jolted and tried to chuckle a bit, doing a poor job at hiding her nervousness, "Ex...excuse me?"

"Competitive business, Ma'am," He explained, tilting his hat like before at the cafe, "Just a couple to get the idea across, though,"

Jazmine decided to choose her words carefully. Not finding a good reply, she decided to change the topic, "So, what do you and Riley do for fu- AHHH!!" She stopped mid sentance to scream when she peered inside the trunk and saw a gun resting inside, blood splatters on the wooden walls.

"Ooh," Huey hissed, taking the revolver and checking the barrel, "I'll be! Four shots left!"

Jazmine's eyes were wide, as if she were about to start crying, "Do you.. have... any bleach?"

Huey gave her a quizzacle look and she just swallowed, "Ya know... to clean... the blood?"

Huey looked inside and smacked his teeth, "That wont get on your clothes. That's all dried up,"

She smiled weakly at him and rose to her feet, deciding she could just live out of her suitcases, "Uh... I think I'll just take a nap,"

Huey shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets, "Kay. I'll bring you to work at about 8, okay?"

"Sure..."

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOO

"It's just AWFUL!" Jazmine wailed. One of her back up singers cooed and tapped her back.

"Oh, c'mon, Jazzy. It can't be so bad," Cindy said thoughtfully, "I mean... they're both so gorgeous. I wish I could trade places with you,"

Jazmine sniffed and dabbed the tears from her eyes, "I... I went to take a nap... and there were two pistols under the pillow! And a revolver under the sheets!"

Cindy whinced, "Boy paranoid or suntin?"

"I don't know! But I don't feel safe there!"

Jazmine couldn't continue complaining, because her drummer came in and informed them that they went on in ten minutes. She dried her eyes and started her scales. She could do this. She could do this.

ooOoOOoOOOOoOOOOOO

Huey fiddled awkwardly with his shot glass as he watched the curtain closely. Riley drummed his fingers boredly.

"You gotsa thing for that crooner, duncha?"

Huey's eyes narrowed, "We're supposed to be guarding her, stupid,"

"Yeah... but ya wouldn't be so uptight if ya didn't like 'er," Riley pointed out, "So gonna finally get a notch on YOUR bed post?"

Huey scoffed, resisting the urge to smack his brother. The way he treated women trully disgusted the older Freeman. But the women who he mistreated liked him to do those things. So... was it really wrong?

Their attention was averted when they heard the music start.

She took the stage with mock confidence, turning to look at Cindy who gave her a smile and a nod. Yes. She could do this.

She looked out and saw Huey and Riley sitting in a table close to the stage. She gulped and slumped her shoulders back.

There was time. She could leave now. She could zip out before the music started. Yeah. She could get out through the back and make a dash for the street... she... she could hail a cab with the cash in her purse to a trainstation. Start a new life in some place clean. A lovely small town; far away from smugglers and gansters and murders. Yes. She could make it if she just turned around now and...

Suddenly, the saxaphone started up, followed by the piano.

She flinched. Too late. She was stuck there.

"Sometimes I'm right  
Sometimes I'm wrong  
But he doesn't care  
He'll string along  
He loves me so  
That funny honey of mine"

Her voice was softer at first, a bit shaky almost. It was a shock to most of her "fans" she normally stood up there with confidence and let the music move her. But for some reason she was petrified as if she were nervous or something. She shook and her voice trembling, letting out small gasps of air and quiet moans between beats. Her fingers twitched nervously around the mike stand as she tried to steady herself.

Instead of an experianced vixen, she was a nervous virgin.

In a word... she was hot.

Instead of the usual hoops and hollers, the entire room was silent. The men entranced by her innocence. Huey felt his throat swell up as if a lump had formed there.

"Sometimes I'm down  
Sometimes I'm up  
But he follows 'round  
Like some droopy-eyed pup  
He loves me so  
That funny honey of mine "

She forced a smile as she licked her lips nervously, not even realizing the stirr it caused in the men in the audience.

"look at that soul  
I tell you that whole  
Is a whole lot greater  
Than the sum of his parts  
And if you knew him like me  
I know you'd agree,"

"Damn..." Riley whispered, his mouth agape. Huey didn't even look at him, his eyes stayed fixed on the young woman on stage in the _stunning _marylinne manroe dress. She looked good in white. But... the dirty part of his mind couldn't help but add a quick, "She'd look even better UNDER something BLACK...or dark brown,"

"He loves me so  
And it all suits me fine  
That funny, sunny, honey   
Hubby of mine!"

When she finished and the lights went up, she gulped and waited in the two seconds of silence. She gave the crowd a puzzled look only to be nearly floored by

every

single

man

there

stand up and let out roars of appause and woops. The stage was then flooded with flowers from the table decorations. Jazmine smiled sincerely for the first time that day and waved sweetly to them. She must have been really good that night.

"Oh my God... thank you," She giggled as she started to leave, blowing a few more kisses.

The only person who remained in his seat was Huey, who was having trouble getting those ideas out of his head. Riley leaned in on him and patted his chest, "Aye man, just pull out JUST at the right time. Put a bucket by the bed ya know? So ya don't make a big ol' mess. She won't get knocked up and issall good, man,"

Huey smacked his brother hard across the face, "Shut ya dumb ass up and go get her to the car. we got a job to do,"

oOoOOoOOoooOOOoOOOoOOooOOooOoOOoOOoooOOOoOOOoOOooOOooOoOOoOOoooOOOoOOOoOOo

yey! Im having SOOO much fun with this XD

Happy MLK day everybody!!!


	3. All I Care About

I WAS gonna post this last night but, well, i was too busy watching the new boondocks

WHICH WAS HILARIOUS!!!!

so, uh.. just know I will RARELY post fics on monday nights.

ever

OOoOOoOoOOOOOO

"It's freezing," Jazmine shivered, clutching her coat tight to her chest, "Why do we have to stand out here, anyway?"

"Hush," Huey told her, taking out his watch and checking the time. Only two more minutes and Riley would be late, again. He huffed and waited patiently.

Jazmine was rattling on and on, "I don't understand why I had to come along. I mean, why couldn't I have just stayed at the club until you got back? The place is crawling with Caesar's bouncers. I mean, honestly, They are all much bigger than you and-"

"_Miss Dubois_!" Huey bit back a growl, shoving the watch back into his pocket, "I am supposed to protect you from our competitors. I never promised Caesar I'd protect you from _me_,"

She put her hands on her hips, "You'd never,"

"Oh I would. I'm _black_. I'm unstable. I have no more control over my actions than a moneky, ya know?"

Jazmine seemed agast at his statement, "What does _that _mean?"

"You've been all hoity-toity ever since you _met _me," Huey barked, giving her a scary glare, "You think you're so much _better _than me just cos' your skin's light enough to fool anyone without a brain,"

"Now hold on there," She started, "Are you saying I'm _racist_?"

"No. I'm saying you're a _hypocrit_," He spat back, "You hate your own people,"

"For your information, Mr. Freeman, I am just as much white as I am colored," She stated, not willing to use the word _black_, "I am very proud of both of my heritages but what can I do if I find white men more attractive than colored men? And if you're the _icon _for colored males, I must say you're _not _doing a very good job representing your people,"

They stood there, glaring bullets at the other. Huey cleared his throat and pushed his shoulders back to relax his tense body a bit. This woman was a head ache. No pretty face was worth this much work, right?

She poked out her pouted lip and cocked an eyebrow at him, obviously waiting for his next move. The tension took a much different turn with his reply.

"So... have you ever been with a black man?" His voice dropped, as deep and cold as the black bottom of the ocean. His eyes were relaxed and he spoke in a way that made a chill run down her spine. What was he doing?

"Mr... Freeman,"

He smirked and looked up at the sound of screeching tires. Soon, all too soon, the rickety car pulled up. Riley looking as smug as anything, giving his brother a thumbs up.

"No cops," He announced proudly.

"No Frankie," Huey heaved a sigh and waited for Riley to hop in the back before he helped Jazmine into the vehicle, and then hopped in himself.

They took off, Huey taking care to not run over any puddles. He didn't want to put the car through anything on a slow day. They'd need everything to be working perfectly on a bad day.

Jazmine watched him drive in silence. She would casually peer out the window when she felt he was notciing but her eyes always seemed to drift back to him. At first she kept telling herself how wrong he was. She wasn't interested in him because he was a criminal and a brash, womanizing tramp, according to the rumors. He was rude and too quiet to trust. He just wasn't a good person. That was why she wasn't interested in him... right?

It couldn't have been... because of what he... said...

Could it?

Humiliation flooded her body as soon as it hit her. She really was racist and what's worse... he had seen it in her before she even realized it in herself. WHy did she feel that way about half of who she was? Oh... this was terrible.

Here _he _was, carrying a proud face of a culture that the media and governement mistreated while she was hiding behind a light tanned face and lie. She admired him but she also was greatly annoyed by him once another thought entered her head.

How was _he _able to see through her coloring? How did he know that she was half? No one else who didn't know her parents even questioned it before. How could he tell?

There was a horrible bang, followed by a loud hiss of air that awoke Jazmine from her ponderings. The car lunged and started weaving.

"Fuck!" Huey hissed, trying to steady the wheel. Riley spun his revolver and grabbed Jazmine by the arm, tossing her in the back and hopping into her chair without so much as a "Excuse me"

Jazmine wailed when she hit the hard ground of the car.

"Get down!" Riley barked and she did what she was told, covering her head with her hands. Psh. As if that'd help.

Huey managed to get the car to stop going crazy, but regretablly, that meant that the car had stopped.

"GO! Go!" Riley ordered desperately.

"They capped our TIRE, Riley!"

"Well they 'bout to cap US! No GO!!"

Jazmine peered out the back window to see a car parked behind them, dark figures stepping out and walking omniously over towards them. SOme had bats, some had chains and a few had items that looked like guns. She gulped and tucked herself down.

Huey slammed his foot hard on the pedal. The remains of the busted tire made a horrible noise as it took off. Riley smirked as he leaned out of the car and fired wildly at the men who were running to their car. He soon found aiming was not an option with a missing tire.

"Damnit, Riley! Trade!" Huey barked.

"I can do it!" Riley shouted, "Just... hold still!"

"I'ma better shot than you, dummy! Now switch!" Huey told him, keeping his foot on the pedal and shoving Riley in the seat and forcing his foot on the pedal to take the place of his. Huey settled into the passenger side and took out his favorite pistol, firing quickly four times.

Jazmine peeked out the window again, she gasped when she saw all four men now on the ground. She was normally repulsed by violenece but that was the most amazing thing she had ever seen in her life. Huey sat back in his seat and gave Riley a look that said, _I hate you_

"AYE! I didn't know they was followin me!" Riley snapped.

"Just get to Caesars,"

oOoOOoOoooOooOOOoOOooOooOOO

Jazmine sighed as he sat at her table at the club. She had a head ache the size of canada. It wasn't everyday that her life was at stake and she was almost positive that it would not be the last so long as she stayed with the Freeman brothers.

There was only one thing to do.

She'd quit.

Before she could get up to give Caesar her 2 weeks, she was joined by Riley who flopped down into the chair across from her. He had two shot glasses and a large bottle of whiskey.

"Aye," He said thoughtfully, pouring her a glass and then treating himself, "Ya did good for ya first run. Try an' relax,"

"I'm not a smuggler,"

"Not yet," Riley shrugged casually, "But you're a singer at an illegal night club and you just accompanied the two best in the bizz. You got cred," He nudged the glass towards her, pulling his own to take a gulp.

"Sorry," She said, shoving the shot away gently with her nails, "I don't drink,"

"That's your problem, there," Riley said, pouring himself a second, "Might calm your nerves,"

She heaved a sigh. Maybe he was right. It did seem to work earlier that day, after all. She picked up her shot and sniffed it gently before taking a short sip. She drew back sharply, her nose wrinkling at the foul taste.

"Nah, nah," Riley laughed, "Ya gotta swallow it hard, like this,"

He demostrated and poured himself a third glass, not showing the slightest of drunkeness. Jazmine shrugged and did the same. The liquid burned as she swallowed but left a cool sensation in her throat. She gagged and looked at Riley through squinted eyes.

"Here," Riley smirked, filling her back up, "The next will go down like butter,"

She tried again and he was sort of right. It was easier... but still not exactly butter. But then again, she never tried swallowing butter so...

She was awarded by a smile and a third glass. She giggled involentarily and lifted the shot, she didn't even notice how wobbly her hand was with the glass. She downed it and held out her shot towards Riley to fill back up, "Hey...! You're right! It is easier!"

Riley smirked, "Yeah, you'll find I'm usually right about stuff like this,"

oOOoOoOOooOOooOOoO

Huey walked back into the club about an hour after Jazmine and Riley. The janitors were already starting to clean and Caesar was sitting behind the bar counting the register. His eyes fell on Miss. Jazmine Dubois who was downing what was actually her seventh shot of the night. Riley was no where to be seen.

"HEY!" Riley's voice barked, coming up from behind him and smacking him hard on the back, "looks like Jazzy there likes her whiskey!"

"What did you do!?" Huey barked as they headed toward the table.

"Nothn," Riley grinned. Huey sighed and watched his brother take off toward the bar. Instead of following him, he went over to the table where Jazmine was gulping down another shot.

"Huey!" She chirped. His name sounded odd on her voice, but he shook it off, "This shtuff is great!"

Huey forced a smile and gently took the bottle from her hand, shoving the cork back on top, "Great. But it's time for bed,"

Jazmine wailed, "Oh no! It's not time for bed," She grabbed hold of the bottle and tried to tear off the top, "It's fun time,"

Huey heaved a sigh and shook his head, "I think you're a little tired... and a little drunk,"

"Oh that's ridicul-" Jazmine stopped midsentance at the sound of music starting to play. Her eyes widened as both her and Huey snapped their heads to the side to look at the stage.

Riley tapped three times on the mike, making a squeak resonate through the room. The drum hit a steady beat that was a bit ahead of its time. Riley cleared his throat and bobbed his head with the rythym.

"Riley Freeman

AKA Lil' Reezy, yes I'm here ta testify

No, I gotta speak on mah behaf,

You duneven know what happened.

Ya want me ta tell you what happened?" He spoke to the beat in a strange way that wasn't totally unheard of but a little strange.

Riley stepped back and grabbed the microphone by the neck, pushing himself into it and sang just as the actual melody started playing.

"I don't care about expensive things

Cashmier coats

Diamond rings

don't mean a thing.

All I care about is love,"

Huey snorted at the humrous idea of his own brother singing those particular words. Jazmine jumped up and grabbed onto Huey's hand.

"Omigosh, Huey! We _have _to dance!"

He gave her a casual look but before he could resist, she pulled him out to the center of the dance room and draped an arm over his neck. Huey kept his arms slump until she forced one into her own hand and the other to wrap around her back. She let her eyes flutter shut when she placed her cheek firmly on his shoulder.

Riley smirked as he watched, but made sure not to let his mind wonder too far away from his big production.

"Let me see her

standing there,

I'll feel like a millionare!

I don't care for any fine attire,

vanderbuilt

Mighten mire.

No no, not me,

All I care about is love," Riley sang, adding a quick, spoken, "Honest!"

Huey rolled his eyes. He was actually rather impressed. Riley didn't sound bad. Not bad at all. His mind snapped back to the drunken women in his arms when he felt her soft hair brush against his cheek. His heart started to move rapid but he tried to desperately try to shake it off. He was falling in love with a racist bi-racial girl.

Even if she grew away from her racist ways, what kind of life would they have together? She didn't look colored. They'd be... well, if he was caught dancing with her he'd probably get strung up on a burning cross.

Why did the world have to be this way?

He pulled away from her. What was the point? He couldn't love a woman who he wasn't guarenteed a life with. It was too painful... but the face she gave him was even more painful.

"I'm sorry," He muttered and tipped his hat over his eyes before heading towards the door. The music stopped. Riley looked at Caesar and then at Jazmine, who just stood there, staring at the back of Huey Freeman as he vanished from sight.

"Huey..."

Suddenly, she felt overwhelmingly sick. She folded her body over and promptly emptied out the contents of her stomach.

Caesar sighed and shook his head, tossing down his dish rag on the bar top and waving the back of his hand at a janiter, "Clean up,"

Jazmine started feeling weak. She tumbled over on her knees and knealed there, next to her own vomit but not falling into it. She wiped her mouth and gagged. Riley had hopped off the stage and was walking fast over to her. He pulled back her hair and allowed her to finish being sick all over the floor. Once everyone was positive there was no way anything was left inside of her, save some blood bones and internal organs, Riley picked her up and helped her to his car.

oOOOOOOoOOOoOOooOOoOO

WOA!h!!! That was fun!!!

Riley's song, as well as every song in this fic, is from Chicago the musical. His song is sung by Richard Gere

Next chapter gets kinda crazy! I promise


	4. A Foreshadowing Of My Future With You

Short chappie

oOOoOOOoOOooOOo

Huey sighed as he strolled down the dark alley. He left the car for Riley to drive so he could get Jazmine home safely. Huey didn't mind walking. Hell, he enjoyed it. The bitter cold nipped at his bones as he tried to tug the ratty old coat tighter to his body. But he liked the cold.

He couldn't stop thinking about her, though. It was ridiculous. Here was the very type of woman who he hated. Stuck up, thinking she was too high class for _scum _like him when she was no better than he was. Hell, she was worse. She was a mutt. She'd be even more hated than himself if anyone knew.

But the fact was, no one did. And she must have worked very hard to keep it that way.

He wondered if Caesar knew.

His mind turned to darker thoughts the more and more he pondered on the subject that was Jazmine Dubois. Where could they go? They weren't allowed to be together and there was no place where they could be free from it. Africa was much worse than America and Europe...hell... no way was he going to Europe.

Asia wouldn't be so bad... they'd both be social rejects.

There was no freedom for them. Ever.

What was he thinking!? Jazmine didn't even like him, why should he even be thinking about things that would never matter!? God, he was stupid.

He sighed as he neared his apartment complex. A good night's sleep would---

"Mr. Freeman!"

He stopped midstride to turn around to see just the girl he thought dashing towards him. Riley had just drove up and dropped her off before giving Huey a wink and driving into the parkinlot. Seconds later he walked up to the front door and walked on in.

"Damn him," Huey muttered to himself.

"Mr. Freeman...I..uh...I mean Huey," She said, shaking her head and touching her face. She moaned and looked back up at him, "Look.. I... I know I'm... probably still tipsy but..."

Huey swallowed when he saw her fiddle with her black glove covered hands nervously. She leaned up on her toes only to come crashing back down on her heals. She looked good in that dark grey coat.

"But I know... I know the liquor aint doin _this _to me," She said, her gaze moving up to stare at his eyes. Huey felt his heart race but tried his best to slow it down, "I been doin some thinkin since we talked earlier tonight... and I know your right. I should... love myself and... I think... I think I may be falling in luh-"

"Stop," He interupted quickly, stepping back slightly, "Please... don't say that. I don't want you to embaress yourself,"

She stared up at him with a mix of shock and hurt, "I thought... you... you don't... feel the same?"

"Miss. Dubois, you're drunk,"

"That isn't it!" She snapped, tears flowing, "I think I'm-"

"I said don't say it,"

She paused, her hands balling into tight fists as she stared up at the cold man before her. She felt the hot, bitter tears fall despite her clenched teeth and seething anger.

"I'm falling in love with you!" She barked, almost in spite of him, "There! I said it! Now... now you can say it back,"

Huey gazed down at her, wearing a frigid mask of unfeeling while inside a smoltering hurt raged. His voice was ragid but firm when he said, "I can't,"

She took a step back, the tears flowing relentlessly. This was too much for Huey to take. He snapped his head away and stared at the street. He couldn't look at her. He couldn't stand to look at the face of the girl who he had just hurt so baddly.

"But-"

"No, Miss. Dubois. I'll take you to my apartment and finish our job, but I can't be your lover,"

"I... understand," She whispered bitterly.

Before anything else could happen a police car pulled up and there sat a portly white man on the drivers side, glaring down.

"What's goin on here?"

"Nuthn, officer," Huey said in his usual monotone voice, "Just a misunderstandment,"

"Looks like it," The cop said, hopping out of the car and wopping Huey on the back of the head with his night stick. Jazmine shrieked and tried to tell the officer to stop but he continued hitting the floored hero.

As Huey lay there, getting beaten by a stupid white male, listening to the protests from Jazmine only confirmed that what he was doing to her was the best thing.

This would not be the last time he would get beat for something he didn't do.

But it was the last he would from this cop. He grabbed the night stick and held it above his head before rising to his feet.

"Officer! Please!" Jazmine begged, "You... You see, I told him I loved him but he... he doesn't feel the same! Honest! Please don't hurt him!"

The cop looked at Jazmine and then at Huey who looked like he was about to smack him if Jazmine hadn't been between them.

"You telln tha truth?" The cop asked her again. She nodded, the tears flowing down her round face and dropping to her shoulders and breasts gently.

"Damn niggers...makn women life for em," He muttered as he got into the car. Jazmine looked up at Huey with hurt filled eyes. She stared up at his bruises and blood dripping from his left ear and lower lip. Guilt washed over her. It was her fault this had happened. He stared down at her... in an...odd way

almost as if...

It hit her. The way he looked at her proved it.

He loved her.

But... He couldn't be with her. The pain and anger seathed inside her heart as her hands came up to cover her mouth in shock and pain. They were falling into love that could be as sweet and pure as any... but the life they would lead would be hard and painful and a life they would never wish on the other.

She... she had to leave.

"I'm... so sorry," She said in a ragged voice and dashed off inside the apartment complex.

oOOoOOOoOOooOOo

like i said, super short.

sorry guys. Longer one 2morrow!!


	5. Tension

Theres a good chance yall will all hate me after this chpater

but im willing to risk it XD

oOOoOOoOoOOO

The morning came in an unforgiving way for Huey. He rolled out of bed..er...couch and stumbled into the kitchen where he nearly bumped into a pok-a-dot dress wearing Jazmine who forced a smile and passed by him, holding her coffee mug tight in her hands.

"Yo! Check this shit out!" Riley exclaimed from the table, "She used the OVEN and the STOVE and the COFFEE MAKER!"

"Those things worked?" Huey blinked in surprise. Jazmine shyly smiled and sipped the edge of her mug.

"Negro, come try these pancakes," Riley ordered, gesturing to the large stack on his plate, "I mean... They's good as that white powder stuff that cuban guy gave us for that run we did for em,"

"No way," Huey disbelieved and took a bite quickly. He felt his eyes widen as the sugar rush hit his brain in an instant, holding back a gag, he swallowed and shook his head, "Yeah... that _is _kinda what it's like..."

Riley gulped down a few more huge bites, "Dag! You gotta get 'er ta make ya a omlet. I already finished mine but DAMN!"

"Oh I don't-"

"It's okay," She said quietly, tying the apron around her waist and heading for the stove. She placed her mug down and got to work, "One egg or two?"

"Uh..."

"He wants two!"

Huey snatched a glance at Riley who just continued munching, never missing a beat. Huey took an awkward seat next to his brother, who was obviously oblivious to what was happening. Huey watched her move from the corner of his eye. The dress she was wearing really flattered her skinny frame. Typical house wife dress that flared just under the knees, red flats on her feet. A red headband on her head to make her curls bounce a bit fluffier.

"So... where'd you get that food?"

"I ran to the store this morning," She shrugged, flipping the omlet over onto a plate, "I figured you boys could use a hot breakfast,"

"Damn," Riley gagged, "What time did you wake up?"

Jazmine shrugged, sliding the plate infront of Huey and wiping her hands on her apron, "Oh I don't know. I didn't sleep much last night,"

"I'm suprised you're even moving at all," Riley shrugged, "I guess ya threw up so much there waun't no liqua left in ya."

Huey tried to ignore the statement as he took his first bite of omelet. Hey. This was good.

"What's in this?"

"Bell peppers, mushrooms, cheese and salt and black pepper,"

Huey chewed carefully. Riley smacked his teeth as he finished up his once foot high stack of flap jacks. He wiped his mouth as he rose to his feet. He spun on his heel as if he was dancing and strutted over to Jazmine, taking her by the hand and spinning her once. She giggled shook her hips slightly.

Huey cracked a smile as he watched his brother jitterbug with the woman who had just made him breakfast.

"Hey bro, I think I'm in love," Riley teased, spinning her again and pulling her back. Jazmine went along, keeping up with each of his steps. He spun her half way, pressing her back to his chest and wrapping his arms firmly over her upper stomach, "She pretty, she sings, she dances and she cooks! Alls we need is ta work on her alcohol take,"

Jazmine laughed out loud as she was spun again. Those dirty rumors may have been true about the Freeman brothers, but they were nice guys once it boiled down.

Riley pulled his left shoulder away and spun her out with his right arm, as if breaking the dance for a moment, he looked at his brother, "Wanna cut in?"

"Nah," Huey said after less than a second of concideration, wiping his mouth and getting out of his chair, "Not good to move around too much after a hearty meal,"

"Hearty meal..!? Negro, you had a bite of a hot cake and a omelet,"

"An omelet with two eggs," Huey corrected, turning on his foot to leave, "I need to get dressed and go see Caesar about the investiagtion. We need to see if that competition is still in circuit,"

"Huey, if you don't dance with this kitten right here, I'm gonna call you one gay for the resta our lives,"

Jazmine moved away from Riley and straightened the wrinkles in her dress, "It's okay. I'm kinda dizzy anyway,"

Huey nodded and headed into his room for a moment just to get his clothes for the day. He inhaled deeply and shook his head. He could do this... he could... do this.

oOOOoOOoOOOoOOoOooo

Jazmine bounced her hair as she answered the knocking door; there stood Caesar with a huge grin on his face.

"Good news, doll! Turns out the mug who sent us the letter got knocked off by some cuban he owed money. The bizz is out and you're no longer in harms way!"

Jazmine smiled big and gave him a hug, "That's so wonderful, Caesar!"

"Yeah! Where's Huey and Riley?"

She stepped away and tapped her finger nails on her chin, "They just left to see you... they should be back soon. Would you like some coffee or something?"

"Love some,"

She let him in and headed into the kitchen, allowing him to take a seat at the small table. He drummed his fingers on the table top with a smile.

"You look like a little house wife,"

She looked over her shoulder and smirked, "That's what Riley said,"

Caesar chuckled and waited a bit before she put his coffee mug before him, sitting down at the other chair across the way. She placed her chin to rest on her hands as she sighed heavily, "Caesar... What do you know about... inter-racial relationships?"

She watched his eyebrow raise as he finished his sip of coffee before placing the mug down on the table top, "For what reason would you be asking?"

"Well... I'm half black, you know that and Huey knows that," She explained, "But... if I were to persue a life for Huey... would it be okay?"

Caesar stared at the girl before him, his heart tinging a bit. He loved Jazmine like a sister and Huey was more than just a friend (not in that way ya perves!) He wouldn't want to see either of them hurt.

"Not in this business."

The door suddenly opened and in walked Huey and Riley. They noticed Caesar and went over to sit with him and Jazmine.

"We been lookin all over for ya!" Riley snapped annoyedly.

"I've been looking for you two," Caesar exclaimed, "I got good news we-- what the fuck happened to your face?"

oOOOOOoOOoOOO

Huey sighed as he waited at his post-alone. He didn't know why he was so anxious but for some reason he was tapping his foot and bobbing his head to keep himself busy. It really ruined his hard core bad ass scary look he usually had but he had more important things to concern his time with.

Like why was Riley so late?

Checking his silver pocket watch, he cursed. Half an hour late.

"Where are you, stupid?"

Before he could continue talking to himself, he was graced by the piercing screech of a voice he had hoped he would never have to hear agin.

"Huey!"

He turned and saw a desperate Jazmine running towards him.

"Miss.Dubois, it's not safe for you to be here! Go back to-" Once she was close, she leaned up to place a kiss on his lips. Huey felt the smoltering hot eruption explode inside his freezing face was graced by two warm flower petals of silk. He knew he shouldn't have but he kissed her right back, letting his hands fall from over his chest and coming up to grab firmly on her shoulders.

A hot tear ran down her face, warming and cooling Huey's cheek from the contact. He also felt a hard edge pressing into his abs. Something was deffinately wrong.

"Miss. Dubois?" He pulled away and looked down, only to have his eyes pop wide open in shock "Jah... Jazmine...?"

"I'm sorry, Huey," She wept, keeping the gun firm against his body, "But... but I don't have a _choice_,"

oOoOOOOOOOOoooOoOOoOOoOo

Told ya


	6. Can't Trust a Crook

Yalls bout to hate me more...

oOooOOOoOOO

"Jazmine... I don't understand..."

"I'm sorry, Huey," She said quietly. He looked over her shoulder only to see a dark car parked in an alley. It was full of people. He swallowed hard and looked down at her with a cold seriousness that made her knees weak.

"Jazmine... Are they threatening you to do this?"

"No! You don't understand!" She barked, her hands becoming shaky, "It's not... it's not _like _that!"

"Then tell me," He spoke softly to her, "Tell me and I can _help _you. I want to help you,"

"I can't. They're watching," She hissed, clicking the gun on, "Please Huey... just... just..."

He sighed and exhaled loudly, "Jazmine... you _can't _shoot me. You don't want to... and you'll never be able to,"

She panted, looking at her quivering hands and then at him. She knew he was right. She knew it. She gulped and felt her finger twitch as she shut her eyes. She'd just have to pretend like it wasn't happening.

Suddenly, like a scream in the night, a horrible screach was heard as Riley pulled up next to the curb.

"YO! We been set up! Get inda car!"

Huey looked at Jazmine and then at Riley, "Go," She told him.

"What will they do to you?"

"Don't... don't worry just _go! Please!_" She told him urgently. Huey looked at his brother and then at Jazmine. He looked at the people in the car who were starting to get out.

"STOP!" He shouted, grabbing her gun and pretending to struggle with it. The gun went off. He screamed and grabed the gun, then took her and flipped her around, hodling the gun to her head and making sure the goonies saw before he shoed them both into the car. Riley was looking shocked but took out his gun to point at the girl so Huey could drive.

Off they went but they weren't too far away from the people shadowing Jazmine.

"What the fuck is going on!?" Riley shouted.

"I don't know!" Huey barked, "Ask her!"

Jazmine sniffed and twitched in her seat, "You.. don't understand,"

"Jazmine, if they hurt someone you love then-"

"No! The man who sent you that letter!" She shouted, "He's... he's my father,"

Riley did a double take, "Why the hell would your own father threatn you?" He looked at Huey, his hands dropping and the gun going slack in his hand.

"Don't be so stupid," Huey snapped at his brother, his hands gripping the wheel, "Like you said, It was a damn set up. Keep that gun up!"

Riley's hand shot back up and aimed the nose of the gun right at Jazmine who flinched. She lowered her gaze and started to cry again, not knowing what else to do. Before anyone else could say anything, something collided against the side of the car. Huey cursed and looked out of his rearview mirror.

Of course, they were being fired at.

"Your Old man's here," Huey muttered. ANother shot was fired, slamming into the side mirror by Riley's door. Riley jumped and cursed.

"Damn, Girl! Who's yo Daddy!? Jessie fucking James?"

"No," She muttered under her breath, "Thomas...Dubois,"

Both Huey and Riley turned bug eyed and snapped their heads back to look at her in shock, "Thomas Dubois!? Tommy D!? He's your FATHER!?"

"Yeah..." She swallowed and forced a smile, "I'm so sorry..."

Riley clicked his gun and leaned out the side of the car to fire. Huey kept driving, trying to avoid getting shot at again.

"Can ya lose em already!?"

"If you can take out a tire then MAYBE!" Huey snapped loudly. Riley thought for a moment, peering out to aim he had to duck back inside before a bullet collided with his head. He smirked as an idea popped into his mind as he reached over and shoved Jazmine out the door, using her as a shield.

"This aint gonna wor--AHHHH!!!" She screamed as Riley had to shove her and him both back in.

"I thought you said that was you Daddy!!"

"We're not exactly a... touchy feely type family,"

Riley cursed and looked at his brother hopefully, "Wanna...wanna trade?"

"Damnit, Riley!"

oOOOOoOOoOOoOO

"Where is she?" Caesar was pissed, keeping his hands in tight fists.

"The car," Huey said simply, "With Riley. We shook them back on second and avenue. Jazmine was workn for em all along,"

Caesar heaved a sigh and shook his head, "Shame. Whaddawe gonna do bout this, Huey?"

"We can't let her walk," Huey replied, shrugging, "But... We can't kill a woman,"

"I know,"

Before anymore conversation could pass, a few shots were heard from outside. Caesar and Huey dashed out the door, only to find a car speeding off into the night and their own car looking pretty roughed up.

"Riley!?" Huey exclaimed, running to the door. There he saw him, laying on the seat, blood flowing through the fabric of his shirt. He gulped and sat up slightly.

"Yo,"

"What the hell...!? You okay, man!?"

Riley clutched his shoulder and coughed slightly, "Yeah... Just missed ma heart. Should be fine,"

"What happened?"

"Jazzy... her ol' man's goons showed up... They took her. Said her pop wanted to teach her a lesson,"

Huey cursed and slammed his fist down, "Damnit, we gotta get you to a hospital,"

"Shit, Negro, you best go get her," Riley snapped, "I'll be fine, but I'm mo' worried bout her,"

"But..." Huey started, looking at Caesar who nodded.

"I'll take care of Riley, you go,"

oOOoOOOoOOOoOOooOO

Jazmine flinched as she heard the door slam behind her. She was sitting in a wooden chair located in the center of the freezer of the nightclub and was awaiting her punishment. Footsteps were heard, she didn't dare turn her face to see. A hard hand fell aside her cheek, she flew out of her chair and collided with the ground, not a sound escpaed her voice.

"You two timin' little charlotin!" The man shouted, "Why didn't you take him out?!"

She didn't say anything, she just watched the puffy white smoke that was her own breath dissapitate in the cold air.

"He's the biggest threat to our business and you was too busy playn house to even make a move!?"

"I'm... I'm sorry, Daddy,"

"I made sure you lived a uptown life! So you wouldn't hafta get your own paws into this business!" He shouted, "But as soon as you leave my sight, you get a job singin' at my rivals bar!? And then you fall for the one guy who turned me down so he coud go work for some... some low rate tender!?"

"Daddy, I-"

"No! This is a new low. My own daughter. Stabbn me in the back," He snapped, "And even after I told you to take him out. You were perfect for the job! He never would have suspected you! You diliberately disobeyed me!"

Tears started to pool from her face, burning her frozen face as he lay his hand hard across her mouth again. He then leaned down and grabbed her throat, squeazing it until she gagged.

The door suddenly flew open and a shot was fired. Thomas looked up to see a smoking pistol barrel being pointed at his forehead. Blood was pooling out of his arm and he cursed, releasing his daughter from his grasp.

"Concider it a warning shot, Dubois," Huey growled, "I'm taking Jazmine with me,"

Jazmine gasped when she saw her father reach into his coat pocket for his gun, aiming it at Huey, she screached and lunged into hr father, making the gun go off center and fire in the air. The bullet shattered the light bulb in the lamp. Huey tried to get ahold of Thomas before he could harm Jazmine.

Shoving her away, Huey kneeled on one knee, shoving the end of his gun hard against Thomas's head. He gulped and started shaking.

"Hey! Hey!! Anybody HERE!?"

"I took care of them all, Tommy," Huey said coldly, clicking the gun, "If you believe in God you better start apologizing to him now,"

"Huey! Please...Don't--!!" Jazmine cried out, clinging onto his arm.

_BANG_

Jazmine screamed as she saw Huey's lifeless body fall to the cold ground, blood spilling out and spreading like acid water over the frozen surface.

oOOOOooOoOoOOoOooOO

told yah again

(okay. hope this was okay for now...why do I like making jazzies dad evil?? I _love _tom in the show and the strip!!!)


	7. You Can Sentance Me To Life

JUST to let yall know, its my b-day and im still getting this done for yall

Stop hating me now

ooooooOOoOoO

Jazmine collapsed next to Huey's body, clutching onto his back, tugging him feverishly. She looked at her father who was making his getaway, only to be stopped at the door by Caesar and a very bandaged Riley who even though had his shoulder wrapped up, still was able to point his pistol at Mr. Dubois.

Caesar shoved him forward and landed him in the grasp of two of the bouncers from the club. No words were spoken, Riley dashed over to Jazmine and looked down at his brother with more hurt and shock in his eyes than anyone had ever seen before.

Caesar kneeled down next to the sobbing woman and placed a hand on Jazmine's shoulder. With a gentle tug, he pulled her into a hug, keeping her face pressed against his shoulder as she sobbed loudly into his expensive zoot suit.

"Let's go, Jazmine,"

ooOoOOoOOoOOoOo

Jazmine walked out onto the stage, waiting for her curtain to go up. The club had really started getting some serious business after Tommy D went out of business. what was better, Caesar caught the reward for turning him in so they could finally get a few repairs done for the place.

The only problem was that since they got more busy, Jazmine had to sing a whole lot more.

The curtain rose, and a smile appeared on her lips as she gazed out to the first table by the stage, there sitting a very stylish black man with a hidden bandage under his suit. The bastard had given them quite the scare, but as soon as they turned to leave, he let out a groan, the small noise letting them know he was alive.

He sat up, clutching his chest, the bullet had just missed his heart. Jazmine had screeched and clung onto him, even though it only received a hiss of pain from the injured man.

She pulled back quickly, but was rewarded with a kiss that nearly rattled her mind.

He was taken to the hospital and was taken care of.

Jazmine smirked as she gave him a little wink, taking into a step and rocking with the music. Everything was finally back to normal.

Huey had decided that the streets may STILL be pretty dangerous. And she should stay with him for a bit longer.

She still resided in his room… but It was no good for an injured man to sleep on a couch. Now was it? She didn't mind sharing, after all.

"If love is a crime, baby,

I'll do my time

whether,

It's wrong or right

you can sentance me to life,"

oOOOOooOO

NOW GIMMIE PRESENTS!!!! Im 18 today BITCHES!!


End file.
